Mother's Day
by Snuffy5
Summary: Like I said, I hate summeries. It's hardly got *anything* about Mother's Day... so just read it, ok?


bMother's Daybr  
br  
An Invader Zim Fan Fiction by Rosie Hamillbr  
br  
(BEGIN)br  
br  
Dib slung his backpack over his shoulder and slumped out the door. This had to be his least favorite day of the entire year: Mother's Day. Dib never knew his mother. His dad had never told him what had happened to her... the night she died. He was so little, he couldn't even remember it. He walked through the open doors and sighed. Suddenly, out of the blue, his shirt collar was grabbed and he was pressed against the wall by Moe, the class bully.br  
br  
"Cough up your lunch money, Dib-face." Moe said in his usual taunting, yet stupid voice.br  
br  
"Get off me, Moe!" Dib said, struggling against his powerful grip.br  
br  
"Not until you hand over your moola," Moe said, raising his hand, getting ready to punch him. Suddenly a voice rang out in the hallway.br  
br  
"Hey you! Yeah you! You pitiful excuse for a human being! Mess with someone who's your own stature!" Dib automatically recognized the voice of Zim. Dib stared and was dropped. Moe whirled around to face the green boy.br  
br  
"You talking to me?"br  
br  
"No, I'm talking to the pigeon on your shoulder." Zim said sarcastically. "Of COURSE I'm talking to you!"br  
br  
"You wanna make something of it?"br  
br  
"Tell me," asked Zim calmly, "was there a malfunction in your pituitary gland to give you these reoccuring anti-social tendencies?"br  
br  
Moe stared blankly. "What?"br  
br  
"Ain't he great folks? Let's give him a big hand!" Zim punched him in the gut. "And take this as a back-up hand." He punched him in the nose.br  
br  
Moe wailed in agony. Dib was very impressed. Zim nearly flew up in the air and kicked him in the face, forcing him to topple backward. "I may be small, but no one takes me down!" Zim said, a cocky smile spreading across his face. Moe cowered behind the trash can. Zim helped Dib up.br  
br  
"Wow! Thanks!" Dib said, smiling.br  
br  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it, pitiful earth scum. I'm in a good mood today."br  
br  
"Why so?" Dib said, following him down the hallway.br  
br  
"Mother's Day. We celebrate it on Irk as well." Dib stopped dead as Zim strode ahead, leaving him behind.br  
br  
"They... they celebrate Mother's Day on Irk?"br  
br  
"Did I stutter?" Zim said. "So, what are you getting your mom?"br  
br  
Dib looked at the floor. "What mom?" He turned and ran into the boys bathroom. Zim put a hand over his mouth. 'Stupid!' Zim thought angrily, 'Stupid stupid STUPID!' Zim followed him in desperation.br  
br  
"Dib! Wait! I-I'm sorry. I didn't think-" his words were cut short by Dib's angry ones.br  
br  
"That's right. You ididn't/i think." Dib said hotly. "And do you know what? Mother's Day is my least favorite holiday. My mother died when I was a child, Zim. I never knew her. I never *will* know her. Maybe next time, you should look before you leap."br  
br  
Zim was speechless. "Dib, I'm sorry. I totally forgot you didn't have a..." Zim stopped. He knew those words wouldn't make the situation improve at all. He stayed quiet.br  
br  
Dib put his hand over his glasses and sighed. "No, I'm sorry Zim. I shouldn't have jumped at you like that. You didn't know..." Just then, Dib did something Zim was taken aback by. He hugged him.br  
br  
He cried into his shoulder. Slowly embracing him, Zim ran his gloved hand through his silky black hair. Zim felt his calm breath on his neck. He felt his heart thumping wildly. What was this strange... emotion as they call it? It felt... good. Like he had never been more happy in his life. Dib stared up at him through his cokebottle glasses. Behind them was a sweet, gentle, and intelligent boy. And it took Zim up until now to realize that. Zim swallowed his pride. Suddenly his transmitter beeped. Zim flinched. "Hang on." He opened it up. "What is it, GIR?"br  
br  
"Master, we have a problem."br  
br  
"I'm busy right now, GIR."br  
br  
"But Master! We have a serious pro-"br  
br  
"Look, GIR, it will have to wait. I'm very busy."br  
br  
"THE ALLMIGHTY TALLEST HAVE GONE INSANE AND THEIR RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR! WHAT SHOULD I DO???"br  
br  
Zim's jaw dropped. "They've WHAT?"br  
br  
Dib didn't understand a word of that. Zim continued.br  
br  
"Ok, GIR, I want you to listen very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY carefully!!"br  
br  
GIR's eyes turned red and he saluted. "Sir! Yes, sir!"br  
br  
"I'll be there in 5. Make sure that they are NOT let in. Sounds like they've had one too many drinks."br  
br  
"Sir, yes sir!"br  
br  
Zim folded back the transmitter. He turned to Dib. "Dib! I need you to cover for me. The tallest have lost it and I need to calm them down. Can you do that for me?" He grabbed his shoulders.br  
br  
Dib's heart was pounding wildly. "Sure..."br  
br  
"Thanks. I owe you one." Zim ran out the door at Mach 5.br  
br  
Dib walked into class as Mrs. Bitters was calling roll. "Zim. Zim? Dib! Where's Zim?"br  
br  
Dib swallowed. "He's uh..." he thought quickly, "on vacation?"br  
br  
Mrs. Bitters stared. "Where to?"br  
br  
"Uuuuuuuhm... Majorca?" Dib had remembered that from Harry Potter.br  
br  
"Right. As I was saying, doom will fall on all of you! Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom,"br  
br  
(Has anyone noticed GIR and Mrs. Bitters would get along really nicely?)br  
br  
br  
br  
br  
br  
After 2,832,285,948,371,368,823,920,822,869,931,938 and a half "dooms", Dib finally started walking home. As Dib walked by Zim's house, his jaw dropped. Two, much taller, aliens were standing over Zim. One of them had him dangling from the wall, his hands around his neck.br  
br  
Zim was coughing. "My tallest," he managed to choke out, "please stop...!" His grip just tightened. br  
br  
Dib managed to find his voice. "Hey! Put him down!"br  
br  
Zim's eyes widened. "No! Dib go!" He coughed, "their too powerful!"br  
br  
He ran over to them and kicked the purple one hard in the shins, forcing him to drop Zim. He gasped for air. He stood up. Zim pushed Dib out of the way lightly. "Let me handel this. I know them."br  
br  
"My tallest, stop! You have had too many drinks." He made slow circles around the crazed aliens. "Stop and listen. Just calm down and my vootrunner will take you home..."br  
br  
The red one laughed insanely. "No! We haven't had our fun, have we, Purple?"br  
br  
"Not at all."br  
br  
Suddenly Dib's voice rang out. "HAVE FUN WITH THIS!" He aimed his water balloon.br  
br  
Zim's eyes widened. "DIB STOP!" He ran infront of them and took the water balloon. He screamed in agony and Dib ran to him.br  
br  
"ZIM!" He said, desparately taking off his trench coat and trying to dry the squirming Zim. He bit his lip. "Why did you do that??"br  
br  
Zim flinched. "Dib, you have to realize this," he grabbed his shoulder roughly again, "Red and Purple are the two most important Irkens ever! I can't just let you soak them." His hand dropped to the ground and his eyes closed.br  
br  
Dib's jaw dropped. "Zim! NO! Don't die please..." Red and Purple stared as Dib's eyes welled with tears, "I love you." Dib kissed him, tears falling out of his eyes slowly. He sat back up.br  
br  
Suddenly a blue beam traced it's way around Zim in a circle. He was surrounded by blue light. The wind began to grow stronger, and Dib's midnight black hair was blown furiously in it. Slowly, he began to float upward as a necklace came out of his shirt. Red and Purple watched in awe, "He... he carries the Irken Crest or Honor!" Red exclaimed.br  
br  
The Irken Crest glowed a light aqua, and Zim was spinning slowly in the blue light. His costume metled off his body, and for the first time ever, Dib saw Zim in his alien form. He arched his back and the Irken Crest glew brighter. Zim's voice played in their ears, yet no one saw his lips moving, they weren't.br  
br  
"/biDib, you picked me up when I had fallen, you gave me hope when I had none. You opened my eyes and proved to me that it matters not what race, or gender you are. Love is mysterious, and you showed me that. I love you, Dib./ib" Dib stood rooted to the spot.br  
br  
"Zim... the Irken Crest of Honor? I don't believe it!"br  
br  
Zim's eyes snapped open, he shot his hand out in their direction, and they went flying. His eyes were pure blue. He flung his arms in the air and light blue sparkles spiraled around him. Dib watched in awe as the wind grew more feirce. He said something in Irken.br  
br  
"/biShio no taka! Meyuna we laftassa!/ib"(AN: That translated means: "You are no rulers! You're rule ends here!")br  
br  
Purple scuttled behind Red, who was stuttering madly. Zim blasted a growing blue ball at them, and they screamed in agony. Dib was amazed at his power. Zim was put slowly on the ground. The wind died as he regained his posture. Dib stared. "Zim... who... how... why..."br  
br  
"Ssh... enough words." Zim put a finger on his mouth. He kissed him passionately, which came as a big surprised to Dib, but he none the less, enjoyed it. Zim cupped his face in his hands as he kissed him. Both of them were in a state of bliss.br  
br  
Purple managed to open a slit of an eye and muttered, "I will get you, Zim... so help me." Then he closed his eyes again.br  
br  
(END)br  
br  
So? So? What do ya think? That's it, so if you wanna write a sequel, feel free. Flames will be laughed at hysterically.br  
br  
-*@Artimes@*-/b 


End file.
